In the Beginning
by dom-letty-fan
Summary: A story about the beginning of Dom and Letty
1. 1 Year Left

**Title: **At The Start

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic ever…so bare with me. Please don't flame me badly but I would love reviews and to hear your thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from FATF

**Summary:** Dom just got out of prison and finally notices Letty. It shows the start of there relationship.

**Chapter 1 One More Year**

**Ages: Dom-18; Vince-18; Letty-15; Mia-15**

Dom's POV:

            It's been an entire year since I came to Lompoc. It was a year ago that I had to see the pain on my sisters face as I was being arrested. As she grabbed on to Letty like she was a lifeline. Well, I guess Letty and Vince are the only ones there for her right now. I left my little sister with only Letty and Vince. I guess they told the government that our great aunt came from New York to stay with Mia that way she wouldn't be taken away. In Mia's letters she told me that they paid some old homeless woman to pose as our Aunt.

Mia's letters are my only connection to the world and the only thing keeping me going right now. She has kept me up to date on everything happening at home. She said that Vince and Letty along with two new people are running the garage. Even though Letty isn't old enough to be working they added her to the payroll. Mia said she was working there everyday after school and on the weekends anyways. Mia also said that Letty moved into our house because her stepfather, Jerry, came back again after leaving for a little over a year. I hate that man with every bone in my body. He has abused and insulted Letty since before I can remember and her druggie-whore of a mother just sat by and watched it happen. She lived two houses down and my dad used to tell me to keep an eye out and make sure she is safe. So I always did, even though Letty acted like she didn't need any protection, I knew she did. Jerry is the one that caused Letty to be the untrusting, sarcastic, tough ass girl she is. She has a temper that won't hold out for anybody and she has always been as tough if not tougher than all the guys. Hell, she was one of the guys. She was always a tomboy getting into trouble. But not everybody got to see the other side of Letty. The side that shows that she has a heart of gold and would do anything to protect the people she loves. That is why I know that Mia is safe till I get home.

Mia's POV:

            Mia was working at Toretto's, the family grocery/deli store that was connected to DT, the family garage. She was making lunch for the team who would be coming through from the back soon. As usual Letty should show up a couple minutes before the guys so we can chat. I don't know what I would do without Letty. Since Dom left she took charge. She might only be 15 but that doesn't slow her down at all. When an extra few hours needs to be worked at the garage she is always the one willing to do it and without too much complaining. She keeps the garage running and the boys under control the best that anybody can. Together the two of us are keeping it all together. Only one more year, though. God I miss Dominic.

            "How ya livin' girl?" Letty asked as she came in and sat down on a stool.

            "Same as always," I said with a sigh while handing the very greasy clothed Letty her sandwich. "One more year till Dom gets out," I told her. Letty always had a thing for Dom even though I was the only one she ever told. Yet, it was obvious to most people. She smiled her lopsided grin and nodded her head. We both knew she was counting the days.


	2. Road Home

**Title: **The Beginning

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic ever…so bare with me. Please don't flame me badly but I would love reviews and to hear your thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from FATF

**Summary:** Dom just got out of prison and finally notices Letty. It shows the start of there relationship.

**Chapter 2 The Road Home**

**Ages: Dom/Vince/Leon-19; Jesse-18; Letty/Mia-16**

Dom's POV:

            As I was walking towards the exit gates I saw Vince standing in front of a very nice Maxima. It was so good to see him and just breathe in fresh air from outside the large gates. They let me out three days earlier for some reason but I am sure as hell not complaining.

            "Damn, brotha what were they feedin' you in there?" Vince hollered laughing at my newly formed muscles. He looked like he had bulked up a bit too.

            "All there is to do is workout man, how are you V?" I asked while giving him a manly hug.

            "Pretty good, better now that you're finally out," Vince stated honestly. "How about you?" Vince asked.

            "So much better now and I can't wait to see everybody," I said while putting my belongings in the back of the car. 

            "Yea man, wanna drive?" Vince asked dangling the keys in front of me and the biggest smile I could handle came across my face. 

            "Hell yea!!" I growled as I took the keys and got into the car. It was about a two hour drive ahead of us so we had a little bit of small talk about what it was like in prison and how good it felt to be out and driving. Then I got curious about everybody else. "So how are Mia and Letty?"

            "Mia's good, she is takin' school serious and has been working at the store after school. She has been pretty good. She has been goin' crazy about cleaning and shopping because you're comin' home." I chuckled at the thought of Mia being her old self.

            "At least somebody in our family is good with school and Letty?"

            "Letty… damn man, she is growin' up. She is getting all sexy and shit. She still has the same old attitude but she is getting… hella fine, brotha. So is Mia but I figured you wouldn't want to know that." Vince laughed. And so did I but just because I couldn't picture Letty being sexy. I always knew Vince had a thing for Mia but he knows not to push it because he would have to face me.

            "I just can't picture Letty, the tomboy that is always wearing baggy clothes, to be sexy." I chuckled.

            "Yea but a lot can happen in two years and just wait till you see her; I bet you won't even recognize her." Vince said with a smirk on his face. I just shook my head and chuckled not being able to picture Letty. But I guess it's true a lot can happen in two years. Look at me. "But other than looks, Letty is doing pretty good too, well not with school but that is because most of it is spent getting in some trouble or in the office or hell skipping school. Oh and she has gotten us involved in street racin, man!" Vince's face lit up with the last statement.

            "Street racing? Ain't that shit illegal?" I asked a little worried.

            "Yea it's some pretty awesome shit, brotha! It is illegal but we have police scanners out there with us so we can get away without any troubles." Vince was getting excited about this topic.

            "How did she get involved in it and who else is involved?" I asked curiously.

            "Well, you remember Johnny Tran," I nodded my head yes and remembered how much I hated that guy, "he just came up to the garage one day and asked to talk to Letty in private and she was her usually bitchy self and asked him what the hell he wanted and so he just talked there and so we all heard what it was about. I wasn't about to let her go somewhere with him by herself so me, Leon, Jesse, and Mia went with her. We just went and watched a race and it was pretty cool so she said yes to his deal."

            "What's the deal?" I asked wondering what kind of trouble Letty could be getting them into.

            "Well Tran gives Letty one of his cars to drive and she races for him and they split the winnings of her races. The winning totals go anywhere from 5g's to 25g's, depending on how many racers enter and how much they bet. And damn is she good, she hasn't lost yet… Actually there is a race going on tonight and I think that Tran wants her racing." Hmm…it didn't sound like it was too bad.

            "I will have to check this out when I get home," I stated, "so tell me about these other guys." Vince told me about Leon and Jesse and that they pretty much moved into the house with everybody and were really good guys. He told me that Jesse has ADD and the only thing that calms him is engines. He called him the Mad Scientist. I would have to check them out too when I got home. Vince filled me in on some little things that have been going on and before I knew it we were pulling up at the house. 


	3. Seeing the changes

**Title: **The Beginning

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic ever…so bare with me. Please don't flame me badly but I would love reviews and to hear your thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from FATF

**Summary:** Dom just got out of prison and finally notices Letty. It shows the start of there relationship.

**Chapter 3 Welcome Home**

Dom's POV:

            When we pulled up to the house it was a little after 6 in the afternoon and there were two cars there. Vince told me that the yellow Skyline belongs to Leon and that the white Jetta belongs to Jesse. Not bad rides at all, man. Because of the fact I was let out early nobody but Vince knew I was coming. I wanted it to be a surprise. 

            "Mia is still at the store and Letty is probably workin' on her car at the garage. They usually get home around 7 on race nights 'cuz Letty gets her car all tuned up." Vince mentioned after he noticed me looking around for there cars.

            "Ok, maybe once I put my stuff up we can go surprise them." I told Vince. He nodded his head with a big smile on his face. They were gonna be shocked to see me. We entered the house and it looks exactly like it did when I left. There were two guys sitting on the couch and when they heard us enter they stood up and I said, "Hey, you must be Leon and Jesse, I'm Dom," I said shaking there hands.

            "Hey man what's up? We heard a lot about you," Leon said. "It's nice to put a face to the name, dawg."

            "Yea…th..thanks for letting us work and stay with you," Jesse said while constantly fidgeting. It was the ADD I assumed.

            "It's no problem, I am sure they needed the help." We all talked for a couple of minutes about them. "Well I can't wait to go see my sister, so if you guys want to come with us that would be cool." I said while standing up.

            "Yea dawg, we would love to go. We can piss Letty off while she is tryin' to work on her car." Leon chuckled while he and Jesse got up to get ready. So Leon has a thing for pickin on Letty. Hmm…have to keep an eye on that. Although she can take care of him herself if she needed to I am sure. 

            "So what car are we takin'?" I asked as we all stepped outside.

            "We can take the Jetta seein' how it has the most room," Vince stated. We all got into Jesse's car and on the way we got on the subject of racing. "So are you gonna go with us tonight Dom, or are you just gonna chill at home?" Vince asked.

            "Oh I am goin' for sure." I said without a doubt. I was curious to find more out about these races and see if I will be interested in racing. When we pulled up to the store we parked right in front and Mia turned around to see who it was. 

She didn't notice me at first and just said "Hey guys what are you…" she trailed off as she saw me. She squealed and ran out from behind the counter and gave me the biggest and tightest hug she could give. "Oh my god, Dom, I can't believe it. I am so happy your home." She said as she released me from her death grip.

"Me too, you look great Mia. I missed you guys so freakin' much." I said while hanging an arm over her shoulder. 

"Wow this is so great; oh…wait till you see Letty, your gonna die." Mia said while giving me another hug. I just laughed, what is it with people talking about Letty like that. 

"Ok, well ya know you people keep sayin' that so I am just gonna have to go see for myself. Why don't you close the shop Mia and come with us." I said. We helped Mia close up the store and got into the car. We went ahead and got the car and drove it to the other side that way we could just leave from the garage. As we pull up to the garage we see one bay door open and a purple Nissan 240SX raised a little. We see two legs wearing baggy khakis sticking out from under it. As we get out of the car she is rolling out from under what I assume is her car. 

She heard the doors slam and hollered out, "We're closed"

"Damn, Let is that how you always talk to payin' customers?" Leon chuckled and she looked back at us smirking. Not noticing me she turns back to what she was doin. She is standing up now and you can see what her body looks like easily. DAMN!!! That girl did change. She is wearing a very greasy white wife beater with a black bra underneath it and a pair of baggy khakis. The pants are riding dangerously low on her hips and you can see the black panties she is wearin' stickin out from under them. The wife beater is very tight around her body and you can tell she has chiseled abs and as if to prove me right she lifts the part in her hands raising it up to the light so she can look through a part of it. This gives a fine ass view of her stomach as her shirt rides above her belly button. She has muscular arms but not in a guy kinda way, it's more of a feminine strength. Still not noticing me she gets back down and rolls under the car. "So what are you doin under there Letty?" Leon asks while all of us are laughing at how very non observant she is.

"What the hell does it look like Leon?" Yea same old Letty I thought to myself. As she said that I got an idea in my head. I walked up to her feet and grabbed and yanked all at once. "What the fuck is your…" she starts until the roller she is on stops her right at my feet and she is looking up with a mixed look of being pissed off at what I did and shocked at seein' me standing there. God she is so sexy just layin there like that. Ok I shouldn't be thinking of Let that way. She is like my sister.

"Well are you gonna get off of your ass and give me a hug or what?" I asked her while helping her up from the ground.

"Holy shit, man, welcome home," she said while wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist pulling her close to me and loving the feel of her against me. Because of the way the guys were snickering, I figured I was holding her a bit too long. I released from the hug and she said "Damn, were they feeding you steroids up in there?" She questioned with a chuckle while squeezing my arm. We all laughed at what she said and I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was actually gorgeous and there is something about her that I just can't explain. We all talked for about 10 minutes and then decided to finish the conversation at the house. Letty was gonna stay and finish up with her car really quick and Mia wanted to talk to her so she stayed. While me and the guys were driving away I stole one more glance at Letty and she was talking to Mia with a giant smile on her face and her body was just amazing. I couldn't get over it and obviously it showed because next thing I know Vince is saying "Do you need me to get a mop, brotha. I told you she changed." We all just laugh and start heading home.


	4. Chats

**Title: **The Beginning

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic ever…so bare with me. Please don't flame me badly but I would love reviews and to hear your thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from FATF

**Summary:** Dom just got out of prison and finally notices Letty. It shows the start of there relationship.

**Chapter 4 Chats**

Sorry it has taken me so long to update but with school and all that crap I have been busy. THANKS to everybody who reviewed. It meant the world to me! A couple of comments before I start the chapter: Thanks to Nani, Babixbunny, VinsBaby1989, Anjel, Kourtney, Nikka-da-Latina, greenglowchassis, hiphopstar, and bsktballchik. Thanks for all of the reviews. They helped soooo much! And greenglowchassis thanks for telling me that…I will remember that for the rest of my stories. Thanks again! Ok enough babbling… on with the story! ~Emerald

Letty's POV:

            "Holy shit," I said to myself out loud as Dom and the guys drove back to the house leaving me and Mia. Dom is so damn fine! 

            "He couldn't keep his eyes off of you once he saw you, Let!" Mia stated happily. "And vice versa," she added laughing. 

            "Ha…ha…very funny!" I said while laughing, too. "Wow, he is so sexy!" 

            "Ok, one that's my brother you are talkin' about and two, you guys so need to hook up!" She said, saying the last part rather loudly.

            "Mmm hmm… I completely agree." I stated.

            "Especially seeing how you have only been in love with him for lets see..," she stops to count on her fingers and then gives up, "FOREVER!"

            "Shut up bitch!" I say jokingly. "Okay I'm done; I am driving one of Johnny's cars tonight anyways." 

            "Good, cuz I want to go home and spend some time with my brother," she says happily, "I'm sure you do too!" She laughs at herself while I shake my head at her girlyness. I close up the garage and then we head home in my car.

Meanwhile back at the house; Dom's POV:

            "So Dom, what do you want to do?" Vince asked after we got back to the house.

            "I think we should have a barbeque," I suggested.

            "Yea man, I am starving," Leon said while patting his stomach. 

            "Call the girls and tell them to stop at the store for the stuff we need. Dom why don't you call Letty's cell." Vince said while smirking.

            "Yea ok, what's the number?" I ask, not at all bothered to call Letty and talk to her. Vince told me the number he knew by heart and I dialed.

            "He is gonna be whipped before we know it," I heard Leon say as I was listening to the ringing. The guys all chuckled.

            "Yeah?" Letty asks picking up the phone. Gosh she is so polite, I thought to myself with a chuckle.

            "Hey Ms. Friendly, it's Dom, what ya doin?" I asked and I couldn't help but smile as I talked to her.

            "Nothin, we are on our way home now. What about you?" I could tell she was smiling, too.

            "Well, we thought it would be fun to have a barbeque, so Vince said to call you and tell you girls to run to the store for the stuff we need." 

            "Why is it that we always have to run to the store? We haven't even gotten to come home yet, but you bunch have been home for a while." She asks in fake anger.

            "Please, for me?" I ask pouting a little. The guys laugh at me so I get up and go into the kitchen.

            "Mmm," she says thinking about it and I know I've got her, "fine." She gives in and I smile.

            "Good, and don't forget the Corona. Thank you!"

            "Yea, yea…whatever." She says laughing. Right after we get done laughing I hear two car doors close over the phone.

            "Where are you guys? Are you at the store already?" I ask surprised because we had only been on the phone for about 3 minutes.

            "Yea, we were already on our way there when you asked." 

            "Well hell, why did you give me a hard time about it then?" I ask.

            "Cuz I felt like it." She responds with a typical Letty answer and we both laugh. "'Kay well Mia is gettin' mad cuz I ain't talkin to her so I better go."

            "Alrighty then, I will see you when you get here." I say reluctant to hang up.

            "Ok…bye." She says then I hear dial tone. I walk back to the living room where the guys are at. They looked guilty so I assumed they were listening to my end of the conversation. 

            "Snap…snap," Vince makes motions with his hand like he is using a whip. "You're fallen for Letty girl." He jokes. I just laugh and shake my head as they all crack up. So what, maybe I am, I thought to myself while sitting down on the couch. 


End file.
